This application provides layered oxides of aluminum and phosphorus or arsenic having pendant organic groups which protrude into the inner layer region of these layered materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,534, the entire disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference, describes layered M(O.sub.3 PR).sub.x and M(O.sub.3 POR).sub.x, where M is a transition or rare-earth metal. In the particular invention described in this U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,534, M is vanadium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,440, the entire disclosure of which is also expressly incorporated herein by reference, describes crystalline, three-dimensional aluminophosphates. These aluminophosphates described in this U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,440 are not layered oxides.